


Oh For A Decent Lawyer

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [12]
Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Leviathan eat people, M/M, No Smut, So be warned, dick is a dick, just creepy dick, mentions of Mike - Freeform, spn pairing bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a business proposition for Harvey which he just can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh For A Decent Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oh For A Decent Lawyer  
> Pairing: Dick Roman/Crossover!Character (Harvey Specter)  
> Type: Manipulative business relationship  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 1,118  
> Fandom (if crossover): Suits  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character. Same goes for Suits.  
> Summary: Dick has a business proposition for Harvey which he just can’t refuse.  
> Warnings: Dick likes to eat his secretaries.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/8608.html).

***

The coffee shook in the cup, spilling out to make a wet little ring around the bottom. Dick didn’t have to say anything. His empty expression was enough. The most recent secretary scurried out the door. He could practically hear her pounding heartbeat as her hand shook on the doorknob.

Well that was just great. Yet another secretary he would have to terminate. He frowned, tapping his fingers against the polished wood of his desk. It was infuriating really. Although, despite his rigid dietary regime, he was feeling rather peckish. The nagging sensation in his stomach just wouldn’t quit. A constant reminder of the need to destroy and devour, guzzle and ransack. It kept him alert, on edge. Dick was ready for anything that these puny humans could throw at him.

The dry skin of his lips tasted almost salty with the anticipation. They pulled together tighter as he leant back, humming with irritation. Now was not the time. He couldn’t afford to be distracted whilst he was waiting for his three o’clock. The secretary would just have to wait.

Dick’s entire body was so tense and focused upon listening for a timid knock at the doorway that he almost fell out of his chair at the abrupt slam the door made against the wall as it was thrust open. The loud clatter revealed a tall, well groomed man, boasting one of the finest suits he had ever set eyes upon. Dick had to admit, that was one of the few inventions these pseudo-civilised mudmonkeys had been able to produce that he could respect. Something about a crisp clean suit was the perfect cherry to top the cake of ambition, pomposity and self-serving degradation. How it made his heart sing.

The aura of power and charisma floated around the new comer, even as the door clattered back into the doorframe. Well, wasn’t that unusual. Spunky little thing, wasn’t he. He knew there was a reason he’d wanted Harvey Specter. And he had a real feeling the cutthroat attorney would be more than amenable to his little suggestion.

The rest of Dicks little ‘family’ (oh how he loathed that word, and all the insignificant little sewer breathers that claimed the title) tended to ignore the finer points of humanity’s barbarisms, but Dick never made that mistake. The little bureaucracies and institutions they built up around themselves only allowed them to and refine their true sinful natures. And of course lawyers were central to this. Contrary to what his ‘family’ thought, Dick knew they had no chance of getting their teeth into the roots of human civilisation without a little legal back-up. And so he had gone after the best, with the right leverage no one could say no to Dick Roman. Particularly when the leverage’s name was Mike Ross.

Specter knew who he was, what he was capable of. Dick could tell that from the well hidden fear in his eyes. He’d be stupid if he didn’t know. Having said that, the lawyer was certainly stupid enough to come in all barrels blazing. And Dick couldn’t allow that, not from a future business associate.

“You have approximately three seconds to release Mike Ross before I set the full weight of the law on you.” Despite the dangerous nature of his threat, Specter barely even blinked. His entire body stood firm, not a single shake to betray him. That was refreshing. Poor thing. This was going to be so much fun.

“I believe you came here under false pretences, Mr Specter. In fact, if you’d listened to my messenger you would have understood that Mike Ross’ position is not up for grabs. At least until we’ve done a little ‘negotiating’.”

“I think you’ll find that your messenger is dead.” The cool tone to Harvey’s voice was fascinating. He never would have pegged the guy down as being capable of murder, but then all humans were just a cesspool of degradation just waiting for the chance to unleash itself. A heavy tut left Dick’s mouth. If yet another one of his brothers was dead he was going to have to send a clean-up team over. Such a nuisance. Not to mention a waste of money.

“Well that is unfortunate. Why don’t you have a seat, Mr Specter.” Finally beginning to grow tired of the human’s pathetic attempts to control the situation, Dick gestured to the seat. Of course it was refused. A well-practiced smile, intended to intimidate and scare, settled on his face as he leant his arms on his thighs. “The way I see it Mr Specter is that you have one choice. Come and work for me. I have certain…needs…that I think you will fulfil quite nicely.”

A shrewd look passed across the human’s face. Dick just wanted to smash it off, have him crawling on his knees in front of him. But there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now he merely needed an agreement. “I sign up with you and you let Mike go?”

“If you want to put it into such barbaric terms, then yes.” His voice turned silky smooth. “I’m sure that you are well aware of my reputation.”

“Okay then.”

A white sheen broke across Specter’s face. Dick was a little disappointed really. He’d been expecting a fight. This wasn’t the Harvey Specter he’d heard abou. This one was scared behind all his confidence and bluster, obviously desperate to save his friend. Well boo hoo. At least Dick could turn it to his advantage. There was a hard set to the human’s face as Dick handed him the contract.

Specter didn’t even look the contract over before he signed it. And he called himself a lawyer. Dick could only assume it was some human thing, ties and bonds and all that jazz. They really were such a despicable species. And so vulnerable. He had no idea how they’d survived this long.

It wouldn’t take long before he’d have his newest minion hardened right up, the perfect puppet for the perfect master. It was highly satisfying. “I guess that just about wraps us up here. Mike will be returned to you as soon as I make the phone call, and I expect to see you here bright and early ready to work tomorrow.”

Specter seemed to realise he was dismissed, heading to the door, much slower than he had come in. His shoulders held a heavy droop that Dick imagined they had never experienced before. The newly indentured human turned to give him a disgusted glare as a heavy burp escalated around the room, Dick making a show of touching a hand to his mouth. “Sorry, must have been something I ate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: justlikedaylightsavingstime


End file.
